Memories Made in the Rain
by jessa faerie
Summary: This is began as a oneshoter. Now it's up to multiple chapters. This is a Remus Lupin story. It spans his sixth to seventh year at Hogwarts where he finds his one true love. Read to find out what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! this is yet again supposed to be another one-shoter but...well read the story then read the last A/n at the bottom and you'll understand. Oh. and there isnt much dialogue. R/R xoxo**

Disclaimer: i do not ownthe Harry Potter plots, characters, etc. I just own this story and Leigh. She mines. Get over it. lol sry bout that there. It must be the ice cream i had for breakfast

**_Memories Made in the Rain_**

Remus and Leigh were perfect for each other and everyone could see how happy they made one another. Every Gryffindor believed that they would one day be wed. Leigh had a beautifully even medium colored skin tone with enchanting brown eyes, flecked with honey sparkles. Her hair was a deep chestnut color and always smelled incredible.

Remus' favorite feature about her was her timid delicate lips. She had such a gentle smile, and when she laughed, her whole face lit up; and no matter what kind of day Remus had had she never failed to make him smile.

Remus was considerably different in feature compared to Leigh. He had dark blonde hair, almost light brown and captivating icy blue eyes. All in all he was just plain hot, with cute tendencies to his nature. Remus and Leigh were the same however, in their bookworminess. Most of their dates took place in the library or in the common room discussing books over tea.

He did have a romantic side in addition to his intelligence. Leigh would sometimes awake with a single white rose on her pillow, gently placed to greet her in the morning. Sometimes he would come up behind her and slip his arms around her waist. What she loved most about him, was the respect he had for her, and the way he kissed her on the forehead.

Leigh was also one of the few who knew about Remus' secret. They had been dating for nearly a year now and he had only just told her five months ago that he was a werewolf. Much to his surprise she didn't shun him or look in the least bit terrified. She wasn't disgusted that she had been dating a werewolf for six months. Which, of course, are the reactions he had been expecting. In fact, when he told her, he didn't think that she had even heard him at all because she was just gazing into his eyes lovingly (like she always did) and told him that she loved him. His short and shy explanation lasted only about 30 minutes, himself doing most of the talking.

Fortunately that was an issue that only came to reality once a month. Leigh felt she loved him even more now that she knew, but the situation didn't affect their relationship.

Remus also loved the 'freespirit' aura Leigh always seemed to possess. To him, it seemed she lived life by the Irish proverb, 'Dance as if no one were watching, Sing as if no one were listening, and Live every day as if it were your last.' That's just how things were with her. Another thing that captivated Remus about Leigh was her love of the rain, and the wind. He loved watching her dance in the rain and her hair and clothes swirling around her in the breeze before the rain. Leigh felt like the rain belonged to them. To her and Remus.

One particular afternoon Leigh was able to sweet talk Remus outside, on the Hogwarts Grounds, without much coaxing I might add. Cool rain was soon to grace to couple in their stroll. Leigh knew this. She could feel it.

Remus and Leigh were just wandering alongside the lake, discussing classes and homework. Leigh was telling him he spent too much time doing homework. He pretended to be shocked and exaggerated his speech.

He said, "Neh-vur."and laughed.

On a burst of romantic playfulness, Remus spun Leigh into him and proceeded to dance with her. Her head lay on his chest, directly over his heart. He protectively rested his chin on her head, and hummed a slow dance tune. Leigh had never felt safer. She believed that nothing bad could ever happen to her as long as he was there.

The sky was clouded over and sporadic scattered rain showers had been occurring all day. At this particular moment, the April shower came down hard on the two.

They played in it like small children, just soaking up the day. Leigh was spinning in the now lighter rainfall, her hair saturated and clinging desperately to her neck. Remus held out a hand to her, and she saw him, and took it cautiously, walking towards him as the rain turned into a drizzling mist. Leigh had never been kissed before, but she had a feeling she was about to get her first.

Remus lifted her head so that she was looking in his eyes. Their faces were so close.

Remus whispered, "Happy Birthday my love."

His lips brushed past her own, then came to a pause, still barely touching. He embraced her in a passionate French kiss. Leigh had been so caught up in the rapture of the kiss, she hadn't noticed her right hand behind Remus' neck, and her left hand on his shoulder. She had always wondered what she would do with her hands, but it just…came.

She gently pulled away, feeling a little faint, now with both hands on his shoulders. Leigh smiled at Remus, then hugged him. She could hear his heart racing and she knew he could feel her own, beating at its rapid pace against his chest.

"Leigh? I love you."

She pulled away from the hug, still touching his shoulders; she looked into his sparkling eyes and said, "I love you too."

"Thank you for always believing in me."

"Always."

Leigh would never forget the memories made in the rain.

**A/N: I know that there's not much talking… don't say I didn't warn you… lol. R/R please. If I get enough good reviews for it… I'll make it longer. Instead of a one-shoter like I had originally intended. B4n. xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is what you people asked for. A continuation…. So ….. here it is…. But first….. this may be a little hard to follow because I jump around without filling in the spaces. So…. Sorry if it's a little difficult. If you have questions just write 'em in the review and I'll figure out a way to answer them. loves xoxo**

**Chapter 2**

The beginning of July and the end of the school year came quickly. Tomorrow the students would board the Hogwarts Express to return home for the summer. Remus and Leigh would be separated for two months. Remus was silently worried for Leigh. He was worried because Voldemort, some weird dude who was killing a lot of muggles and muggleborns, was getting stronger. Leigh was muggleborn and unfortunately not all that observant. Remus however, reassured himself that she would be fine.

Leigh was disappointed to be away from Remus for so long. She had invited him to stay with her over the summer, but he reminded her that he couldn't. Leigh said, "Well. I plan on getting a great plan, and flaunting my new swimsuit anyway." **(A/N: Her way of cheering him up and teasing him that he wouldn't see her in a bikini.) **

Leigh continued, "Maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley one day?"

"That'd be great," Remus replied and he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

_The Next Day_

Remus and Leigh found a compartment on the train with Lily and James, two very close friends (also a couple) as well as with Sirius (another close friend) and some random girl. James and Lily were discussing summer plans; Lily would stay with James for three weeks. Sirius would of course be living with James. Sirius and the random girl were snogging each other, therefore no talking transpired between the two. Remus, Leigh, James, and Lily were disgusted at the display. It wouldn't have bothered them if the two had been dating, but they weren't.

Remus and Leigh proceeded to plan their Diagon Alley meetings, both pulling out calendars and other paraphernalia. Quills were scratching away on the dates they had chosen.

The Hogwarts Express began to slow down and soon came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾ . Everyone in the group got off the train and exchanged 'good-byes'. Remus gave Leigh a kiss to remember, and last her through the summer. It reminded them both about the rain shower kiss they shared on April 25. Leigh gave Remus a tight hug as they said their last 'good-bye'.

Remus watched Leigh walk off the platform to find her parents.

_Meeting One at Diagon Alley_

Remus sent his owl to Leigh reminding her and looking forward to their date. The summer had been fairly warm but not a suffocating heat like it had been the previous year. The date at Diagon Alley went well.

Remus and Leigh bought ice cream, quills, parchment, and even went on a raid in Honeydukes. There they bought tons of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a variety of other candies and treats. They departed from each other in the late evening, with heavy hearts. Their next date would be in two and a half weeks.

_Second Diagon Alley Meeting_

September 1 was nearing and the students had received their acceptance/ returning and supplies letters. Leigh sent her owl, this time, to Remus. They met once more in Diagon Alley at the Three Broomsticks. Despite to warm weather they had a butterbeer and they went off to buy their books. In one of the shop windows Leigh saw an advertisement for colored ink.

She went in and bought a violet colored one as well as maroon. Remus needed new robed desperately. Even after being fitted he decided that they were too expensive. He couldn't afford them. He wasn't embarrassed; however, the wheels in Leigh's head were turning.

The joyful day came to an end in the nighttime fog. Leigh hugged and kissed Remus good-bye, then apparated home.

The next time they would see each other would be on September 1, at King's Cross Station.

**A/N: Again if you have any questions please ask. Oh! Don't forget to R/R.! I'm not really sure if the time frames are right on when they get out of school and get their letters and such but if you know….please tell me! Well xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Im sooooo sorry about writing that Honeydukes was in Diagon Alley.! I made a few mistakes in the last posting. So sorry again. This Chapter is really long. They are back at school for their seventh year. And a lot of this chapter is them getting back at school and the Hallowe'en Ball. (btw, that's how I spell Hallowe'en.)**

**Chapter 3**

_Arrival _

It was now September 1 and Leigh had just crossed the barrier to board the train. Remus was turned the opposite way from her. She called out to him and he stepped away from his cart with his arms open wide. Leigh ran up to him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and laced her fingers behind his neck as he spun her around. Lily and James met up with them as did Sirius and a different girl. She had light brown eyes and bright blonde. James and Remus as well as Lily and Leigh couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Lily and Leigh gave each other a glance that asked, "Where does he find all of these girls?"

They all found a compartment and began to tell each other their stories of the summer. Lily and James had been made Head Boy and Girl. Sirius had been with James all summer so apparently Sirius figured anything James said would suit him just as well. Although they hadn't seen much of each other during the 3 weeks Lily stayed at with them. Whatever the case or topic Sirius was oblivious, due to the fact that he was now snogging the brown-eyed blonde.

Lily had gathered that her name was Hannah. Leigh was sure that it was Amy. Remus thought it could be Kelly, and James figured it was Angela. Later Sirius properly introduced her as Helen.

Remus and Leigh were talking about the summer each had had and the other had missed. Right around lunch a woman came by with the trolley and everyone got something. At 2 pm they changed into their robes, and a little after nightfall the castle came into view. They hauled their luggage to an available carriage drawn by an invisible horse-like creature. All six of them made it up to the Great Hall for the start of term feast. Remus and Leigh clapped loudly for the students placed into Gryffindor, and even louder when Head Boy and Girl were announced. They all ate until their hearts' content.

Lily came and told Remus and Leigh the new password, which was chimera. It was nearly 9 o'clock before they made it to the common room.

_The Next Day_

Everyone slowly made their way downstairs to the blazing fire, and fellow students still in their pajamas.

"Oh no." Leigh complained, "We have double potions today. And it's only our first day back!"

"Yea but at least it's with Hufflepuff." Remus always tried to be optimistic.

"Ooo. You're right!" Leigh laughed.

The first day back went by quite uneventful. The first two months back were just the same. Sirius had managed to stay with Helen, which came as quite a shock to many. **(A/N: The story with Sirius and Helen will probably be a spin-off story later. That's if you folks want it to be…)**

There was a buzz throughout the school during the last three weeks of October. Word had leaked out about a Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball that Lily and James were planning. On the next Hogsmeade visit the clothes shops were overflowing with students who were putting together elaborate costumes for the masquerade. The theme wasn't anything in particular, but the chosen attire by most was from the 1400s.

_Hallowe'en Night_

It was Hallowe'en, and the night was cool and calm. Dusk was only just approaching as a cool breeze swept over the grounds. Remus had something special planned for tonight and he was thankful for the pleasant weather. Although he thought it would for a minute, that if it rained, that would be ironic.

The Masquerade Ball would begin at seven o'clock and end around midnight, for the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students only. Leigh, Lily, and all of the other girls had been upstairs since four. Leigh and Lily didn't start getting ready until six.

"I just don't see who would need _three_ hours to get dressed for a dance." Leigh confided to Lily.

"Apparently they're insecure with their appearance." Lily responded.

"Yes, well, so am I. I've just given up hope." Leigh smiled to her friend.

"Oh cut it out! You know you're gorgeous!" Lily protested and smiled defending Leigh from herself.

So for two hours the girls helped the others in their dorm.

_The Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball_

At seven Remus was waiting at the bottom of the marble staircase with James and Sirius. They were waiting on the girls.

Helen came down first. She was wearing and elegant lavender ballroom gown with powder blue trim. Her mask was the same color. It was not a small dress either, the three had researched true attire of that era and had gone as far as wearing hoops and corsets. Her waist made it to 18'. Lily came down next. She was dressed in a dark forest green, crushed silk dress. Very much so complementing her glowing complexion and flaming red hair. Also like Helen she had the hoops and a small 17 ½ waist. Her mask was a swan white.

Leigh was the last to descend the staircase. She took Remus' breath away all over again. Leigh was wearing a deep royal wine velvet dress with maroon and white accents. She had a maroon sash tied around her 18 inch waist.

"You look amazing." Remus goggled.

"Thank you." Leigh said in an out-of-breath way.

"Can you breathe?" he inquired.

"A little. It's just the stairs. And the corset." She smiled. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Sirius added, "Which is the least you can say for Prongs and Lils. They have to start off the first dance of the ball."

"Gee. Thanks Padfoot. Really enjoy the support. Feel a whole lot better now!" James retorted smiling.

The group laughed and Sirius replied, "Anytime."

The Hall was lavishly decorated, and modern Hallowe'en décor was incorporated as well. Small jack o' lanterns could be seen suspended above them and some were on the tables and floor. James and Lily began the first waltz and it was beautiful. Soon others joined in; extravagant costumes filled the Great Hall.

Leigh was surprised at how well of a dancer Remus was. The time passed quickly and the clock struck ten. Remus asked Leigh to follow him, and not thinking anything if it, she did.

The night was clear and very pleasant. A courtyard had been set up on the Grounds. The rose bushes were red and white roses, and contained faerie lights. There was a cobbled stone pathway all the way around the center fountain. The fountain was elaborate and very beautiful and there was stone that acted as a bench on the edge of the fountain. In four places the main path branched out from the center 'fountain path'. It was lined with shrubs and flowers.

Remus and Leigh passed a few couples on the benches of the branching pathways. Leigh took off her mask and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now my face can breathe. I was starting to mold in there."

Remus laughed. When they got to the fountain (glowing with lights) with its trickling golden water, and the surrounding roses and stone path, Leigh was awestruck.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"Isn't it though?" Remus replied smiling.

Leigh turned to him.

"Did you have fun at the ball? Or rather, are you having fun so far?"

"Oh yea." He smirked. "It's fun. I like this kind of old-fashioned stuff." He said referring to their clothes and the ball.

"Me too." Leigh smiled.

"Leigh…" Remus began, "You know how much you mean to me and how much I love you right?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I do." Leigh responded, as she spoke, she stepped closer to him.

Remus placed his right hand behind her neck and his left hand on the small of her back and pulled her in to him further. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Remus placed his mouth over hers and kissed her. Leigh began to kiss him back. Both were completely lost in the moment. They pulled apart and kissed on the lips once more.

"I love you Leigh."

"I love you too Remus."

"Leigh?" Remus moved his hands and reached in his pocket. He held a black velvet box and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box.

Leigh gasped, "Are you kidding me?" she asked astonished. Remus shook his head. "Yes!Yes! I will marry you!"

Remus stood up and slipped the beautiful gold and diamond engagement ring on her left hand, ring finger. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"How'd you know my size?"

"Lily. She sized your finger while you were sleeping. You sleep like a rock." He smiled

"That makes me feel safe." She said sarcastically.

They kissed each other again and walked off together down the dark path.

"Remus! Leigh!" Someone shouted. "Help! Leigh!" The voice screamed desperately.

Leigh hiked up her skirts and broke into a run, not bothering to wait for Remus.

Remus was walking quickly along following the direction Leigh had ran. A terrified scream rang through the stillness of the night that made Remus sick to his stomach and pale. He stopped dead in his tracks. It was Leigh. Remus broke into a run through the strange fog that had just settled in.

**A/N: Sorry this is a cliffie! But it gets better. And sorry you people are gonna hate me by the end of next chapter. I'll try to post chapter 5 the next day so that you all wont…. Hate me. Lol (evil laughing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories Made in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: sry folks I know ive been forgetting this but these characters do NOT belong to me. So don't sue me! I love you! lol**

Voldemort's penetrating eyes and merciless grin glared down at Remus. Leigh was completely helpless, she was conscious, but barely.

"Maybe it would be better if she wasn't." Remus thought to himself halfheartedly.

She was suspended two feet above the ground, her hands bound magically behind her back, and she was fighting to control her sobbing. "So this was torture?" she thought. She was breathing heavy because of her corset.

"He's torturing me. I have to beat him at his own game." Remus thought once more.

Voldemort cackled wildly, "You can't beat me!"

Remus was wide-eyed. Had he said that out loud?

"I can read your thoughts boy. Best not to think anything important. Especially the one about your conscious lover."

Remus tried not to reveal the terror in his eyes, or in his voice. He failed tremendously when he desperately and dangerously said, "Leave her out of this!" He knew he was no match for this evil person.

Voldemort exposed a toothy grin, faking a thoughtful look, and said, "Hmm. Let me think." There was a pause, then, "NO!"

With that Voldemort had flicked his wand, spun Leigh around and body slammed her against the ground. She screamed as something made a nasty crunch. Her ankle. Now she was incapable of escape. On foot anyway. Her dresses lay in a disheveled mess all around her small frame, her hair was astray and falling down from its magnificent up-do.

Remus was horrified at the sound and her scream but even more so when he shouted out to her, "Leigh!"

"Oh.? Leigh, now is it?"

"Leave her alone!" Remus threatened dangerously.

"I love you Remus." Leigh whispered hoarsely, knowing in the back of her mind it was all over.

Voldemort laughed viciously again. "She doesn't love you. She's a mudblood. She doesn't know how to love. And you. You are a werewolf. A freak! You don't know love either." Voldemort's shrieks made Remus ill. "She doesn't love you."

Leigh was crying, hysterical almost. Voldemort grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. "What ever is the matter Leigh dearest?" He mocked her and stroked her cheek viciously, leaving a thin line of blood where his nail scratched her. Leigh pulled her face away.

Leigh was only able to mouth the words, "I love you."

Remus silently replied, also mouthing the words, "I love you too."

Voldemort took up his wand, pointed it at Remus, then switched it to Leigh and shouted, "Imperio." Then, "Avada Kedvra!"

There was a flash of sickening green light, and she was gone. Forever. His first and only love. His fiancé. His future wife. Gone. Torn from life and his. Forever gone.

"And now! You! You pathetic excuse of a wizard!" he directed his wand at Remus.

Voldemort spoke words. Remus didn't hear them. There was a flash of light once more. Remus didn't see it. Nothing mattered to him now that Leigh was gone, not even his own life.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Im sooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Read the next Chapter! It ll be up hopefully tomorrow, April 19, 2005. R/R xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5.! xoxo**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Memories Made in the Rain**_

_Voldemort spoke words. Remus didn't hear them. There was a flash of light. Remus didn't see it. Nothing mattered to him now that Leigh was gone. Not even his own life._

_Everything went black._

Remus jolted upright from his bed in a suffocating sweat. He couldn't throw his bedsheets off fast enough. He couldn't remember the events that had taken place earlier that evening. Had Leigh and he made it back to the castle? Where was he? The hospital wing? Outside? In the boys' dormitory? Dead?

No. His eyes adjusted to the dark. Remus was in the dormitory. He'd taken Leigh upstairs and kissed her goodnight. When he parted from his fiancé he undressed and collapsed onto his bed. In his dream he had gone back to when he proposed and the two had walked off down the path. Then the nightmare began. No one had _really_ screamed for help. **(A/N all of that takes place in a matter of minutes.)**

"Remus?" a voice asked, "Are you okay? You were kinda freakin' out." It was Sirius.

"Oh my God." Remus replied in disbelief. "I was so terrified."

"Obviously." "I know," Sirius saidmore compassionately."You're lucky the rest of the Tower doesn't know." Sirius rubbed his eyes sleepily, "So what happened?" and he punctuated his sentence with a yawn.

Remus described his nightmare to Sirius in full detail. Sirius was a little disturbed.

"Hey, you're my friend," Sirius began, "and I don't mean to scare you but… you don't think it could be like… a premonition? Do you?"

Remus' eyes widened, "I sure hope not."

"I never believed in all that Seer stuff but this makes me a little skeptical." Sirius replied.

"I… I just don't want to lose her. I love her so much. I didn't think anyone could love me because of… because of what I am."

Sirius knew what he was going to say before he had even said it, but he hadn't interrupt.

"You know she doesn't care about that Moony."

"I know Padfoot. I know." Remus sighed tiredly.

They talked a little more that morning (it was like 1 am when Remus woke up), and even about Sirius' Helen. They went to bed around 2:30 am, and slept until 11. No one bothered trying to wake them.

When Remus awoke he dressed and went downstairs. Leigh was curled up on the couch reading a new book.

She looked up at him then set her book on the coffee table. Remus walked up to her, held out his hand and pulled her up to him.

He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Leigh looked up at him and smiled, "I sure hope so." She said as she pulled up her left hand indicating the ring. "I love you too sweetheart."

She embraced him further. She knew her happiness was held in his hands. Her future in his eyes. Her world in his heart.

Life couldn't be more perfect.

**A/N: Sorry I scared you all with Chapter 4. Please forgive me. :( :)Did you like it? And again if you have any questions… ask.! R/R! I have writer's block so if you have any ideas as well please send 'em my way. It would be greatly appreciated. See I was thinking that I could make all what you just read in Chapter 5 a dream instead… but then I thought, "ooo that would be mean." Lol I likey! Lol but I decided against that…. I think…. Well R/R. puhleeez! Xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Christmas Holidays_

The students remaining at Hogwarts were snowed in on a bitter day in December. Remus and Leigh sat in front of the cozy pleasant fireplace on the squashy couch. Lily and James were snuggled together in a large armchair. Sirius and Helen had left earlier that morning to spend the holidays with Helen and her father.

Tomorrow would be Christmas day and Leigh hoped that Remus would like his gift, now unsure of what she had gotten him. Remus also had the same worriment about whether or not Leigh would love what he had found for her.

At around lunchtime the skies darkened to the deep shades of grays at twilight and the heavy snows began. Remus and James left the girls soon after and returned an hour later with soups, butterbeers, and hot chocolate. The group of four managed to eat heartily, leaving nothing but empty bowls and mugs. Remus leant back on their sofa and Leigh curled up like a kitten next to him, her head resting over his heart, and her right arm wrapped around his waist to his back.

An afternoon nap settled over the foursome; they awoke and played a game of wizard's chess. Lily allowed them to forget homework. They made an early night of it, going to bed at eight, anticipating Christmas morning.

_Christmas Morning _

The fresh two feet deep blanket of snow surrounding the castle and covering the school grounds made Christmas morning even more enchanting and pure. Remus, James, Leigh, and Lily all ran downstairs around the same time calling out their 'Happy Christmases' to many fellow students and each other.

Leigh and Lily blushed at seeing Remus and James running to them in their boxers. The two girls could plainly see that both of the boys' boxers matched. They were green with little decorated Christmas trees, holly, and gingerbread cookies that danced and performed acrobatics at seeing the onlookers.

The guys however, were not ashamed and praised the gingerbread's performance. James began to stride and 'strut his stuff' as though he were on the catwalk. Lily laughed when Leigh hurled a considerably large and bulky book at James and not altogether missing by catching his right ankle. He hopped around whining about Quidditch until Leigh reminded him with

"Oh hush! You play that on a broom! You don't need your feet."

More Christmas laughter and holiday cheer rang through the common room. The girls had each exchanged presents in their dorms, as did the boys. The couples separated to exchange their gifts with one another.

Leigh plopped herself on the floor at Remus' feet and he sat down beside her. Leigh handed him his neatly wrapped box.

He began to guess, "A man thong?"

"No," Leigh giggled, "But that would have been a good idea!"

"Okay, er… a book?"

"No, but another good one."

"Hmm… A clown costume?"

"No! Just open it!" She said exasperatedly, but finding it comical.

He began to strip away the Christmas wrapping to reveal beautiful, brand new black robes for school. Remus was speechless. They were the same robes he had tried on in Diagon Alley. Leigh looked anxious. Remus looked at her with a big smile and sparkling glossy eyes.

"I remembered you had needed them, and your sizes from the Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions shop in Diagon Alley. Do you like them? I mean if you don't it's okay they can be returned or exchanged." Leigh said all of this at a very rapid pace.

"No, no. I love them. Sweetheart, they're wonderful."

He gently kissed her on the forehead, then handed her a small wrapped box. Leigh peeled the wrapping away from the deep red velvet rectangular box. The paper was discarded lightly on the floor where the carpet had worn away and the color had faded over the many centuries of Gryffindor students' foot traffic.

Leigh looked up at Remus and creaked the beautiful box open. She cast her eyes downward. There rested the most elegant necklace begging and waiting to be adored. It was a pear-shaped garnet of high quality, in a four prong setting, suspended from an 18 inch and 14K gold Cobra-style chain.

Her brain forgot how to convey thoughts to vocal cords, and produce sound, to emit from her gaping mouth. Tears of happiness slip down her soft rosy cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Remus asked hopefully.

Leigh vigorously nodded her response. She lifted the delicate gift from its place in the box, and held it betwixt her small fingers. Remus opened her hand towards hers, suggesting that she had him the necklace. She placed it in his hands and turned her back to him, pulling her hair out of the way as he hooked the clasp.

Finally, she found her voice,

"It's beautiful. Thank you, so much." And with that she threw herself affectionately on top of him and pressed her lips full on to his.

"Happy Christmas, Remus." She said as she pulled away.

"Happy Christmas, Leigh." He replied.

Remus pulled her back down into another kiss and she just let herself melt and slip into ecstasy.

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated on this story in a while. I've been writing on all my other stories and I've had writer's block. etc. Prize for you if you count how many times I have typed Christmas in this chapter.! (including this one in this A/N) lol xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: As you all should know I am not the creator of Remus or anything pertaining to the Harry Potter books etc. Only the story plot and the character Leigh belong to me. _

**A/N: yes I know it has taken me quite some time to update on this story. But I was stuck. And I think I have finished this chapter so here it is! **

_Memories Made in the Rain_

_Chapter 7_

Two days after Christmas the sun had come out from behind its snowy gray blankets and created a luminous blinding reflection that was cast upwards towards the dazzling blue sky. Leigh and Remus had woken up early and were sitting together working on the conglomeration of homework they had been assigned.

Remus was working on Transfiguration and Leigh was supposed to be filling out a Divination star chart. Instead she was sketching. Remus got curious about it, knowing that she wasn't giving the star's names texture.

"What're you drawing?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Leigh replied quickly as she fumbled around to close her notebook and failed as Remus jumped onto her and snatched the notebook. They were in an awkward position indeed. He had her straddled with notebook in hand.

He stood up leaving her on the floor. Remus was gazing in awe at the sketch, unable to pull his eyes away.

He began stupidly, "Is this…?"

"My wedding gown sketch." She finished shyly. Her words drew his eyes upwards as she lowered her own.

"It's beautiful." He said breathlessly.

"Thanks." She said as she took the book from his hands. A rosy complexion graced her cheeks at her embarrassment of having her feminine sentimentality and vulnerability was discovered.

"Leigh. We. Are. Engaged. We have been for the past two months. We need to discuss wedding plans." He put the information in front of her with compassion.

"Okay." She said in a deep tone that sounded like a child that had been scolded and had come to a begrudged agreement with the elder disciplinarian. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked now more willing to converse their future.

"Well…you know….the basics."

"Like?"

"People, arrangements, all that stuff."

"Oh! Well don't you think that we should wait 'til at least summer or something?" Leigh flushed further at thinking of the honeymoon.

"What is it that's got you blushing? Again…." Remus asked bemusedly.

"Well….after the wedding…you know…" she said cautiously.

He laughed and kissed her lips reassuringly.

"We won't have to think about that for a while."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He continued with, "We have a lot to look forward to.

They did indeed have many expectations for the future, but none quite to clear. Nothing could prepare then for the obstacles that lay ahead. They held off their elation of 'let's talk later' for all of five minutes. They then began to talk of when their wedding would be.

Remus and Leigh were talking out and put together mental images of the perfect summer wedding they were sure to have.

Leigh told Remus goodnight and he took her hand and guided her gracefully back to him. This did not work as there was a stray piece of parchment on the floor. She stepped on the edge of it and toppled completely forward pushing Remus backwards. He landed on his back and caught her on top of him. In fits of hysterical laughter he rolled over, determined to have his romantic moment, pinned her to the floor, and French kissed her until she was dizzy with euphoria.

Leigh went to bed 40 minutes later than she planned.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter seriously sucks. Constructive criticism welcome. Writin bites right now. xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_Memories Made in the Rain_

_Chapter 8_

Witch Weekly Bridal Edition Magazines lay spread out all over Leigh's bed and three excited girls sat around them giggling and very expectant of their bright futures. One of the girls was engaged. They sat together making cut-outs and pasting together their dream gowns.

Leigh had noticed the change in Helen who was now happily conversing and laughing with Lily and her. She wasn't sure what had happened between Sirius and Helen over the Christmas holidays but she guessed they had a lot of together time.

Leigh left her friends and went downstairs to the common room to see Remus, Sirius and James gathered close, too close; they were up to something and she would find out what it was. Leigh cleared her throat loudly so that they were aware of her presence. All three boys turned quickly to face her, Sirius' hands flew behind his back.

"And just what are you three up to?" she demanded, and a coaxing manner.

They stumbled around like baby deer trying to walk, searching their minds for a plausible excuse, and finally James was able to manage to explain.

"We don't want Lily to find out, but we were planning to set off some dungbombs near Filch's office, we just wanna piss him off, plus distract him, then head off to the Slytherins that are around the lake, scare the crap out of them, and see how many end up in the water. A complicated process."

Leigh looked at him knowingly and amused, and she was almost fooled. However, she was smarter than to give in so quickly and accept the scheme.

"Then what's behind Sirius' back?" she asked beaming with curiosity.

"Oh, some of the dungbombs and supplies." James replied carelessly, thinking for sure they were off the hook now.

"Oh, well then I want to see 'em. Ya know, make sure that they're of good enough quality for the infamous Marauders. Surely you understand." Her voice was increasingly pressing them for information. She had no clue what she was doing.

The anxious tension in the air could be cut with a dull knife. Sirius was so pale he was nearly green.

"Well, let's see them." Leigh looked impatient.

"Leigh," Remus began, knowing his fiancé hadn't fallen for James' story, "You know what he said was a lie, but…"

Sirius found his voice, "Please don't ruin this for me, Leigh. His voice was a desperate and hoarse whisper as he begged her to forget.

James walked across the room and sat sown. Remus kissed Leigh on the cheek and took a few books to the library. Leigh was looking at Sirius as though he had sprouted another head.

The two turned to sit down on the couch and Sirius pulled his hands from behind his back. His hands were shaking violently and he dropped what he was holding. He bent over to retrieve it; realized that it had tumbled under the sofa, and got down on the worn carpet to get it. He remained sitting on his shins and opened his hands to show Leigh a box, and she knew what it contained. Sirius opened the box.

Leigh gasped, "Sirius. It's gorgeous."

But something caught Leigh's eyes, and she looked up to see Helen standing at the foot of the stairs. Her complexion, even in the semi-darkness, matched that of Sirius' only moments before. Tears overflowed her eyes and spilled on to her cheeks. And she ran across the room. Sirius had resumed his ghostly green look and then took off after her.

Remus walked in seconds after looking very flustered and confused.

"What was…? Sirius just…? Leigh! What's wrong?"

"I…Helen and Sirius…" she told him what had happened.

"Oh, Merlin." He said in a remarkably shocked stupor, and otherwise lost for words.

They waited up all night, but for a long time no one came and Leigh was feeling increasingly worse. Remus assumed that this was not the time to discuss wedding with Leigh. Lily was now sitting on the floor in front of the fire rewriting her notes for potions, 'As though she needs it,' James thought indignantly but admiring his girlfriend. Sirius walked in with a very tired and worn look on his face.

"I can't find her."

James looked at him with a very grim expression, "Get the map and cloak and go to the Room of Requirement. That's probably where she ended up."

Sirius was back out of the tower in less than five minutes, and wouldn't be seen again until lunch the following day.

Remus was trying to assure Leigh that it would be okay and everything would work out. She eventually fell into a restless sleep in Remus' arms.

The possibility of tomorrow hung heavily in the nightly atmosphere, and would tell what the future held.

**A/N: Yes! A Cliffie! Haha victory is mine. Lol well… I regret to put before you, my readers, that love for these spectacular couples is shortlived and must soon end in tragedy, it shan't end this way however. I apologize for how long it has taken. I typed up this chapter and was very confused as I had it labeled as chapter 8, and on fanfic I only had 6, so I went back in my notebook, and I haven't even finished writing chapter 7! So…that's what happened with these past two chapters. Thanks for still reading this! xoxo**


End file.
